


His

by smolrussian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrussian/pseuds/smolrussian
Summary: Viktor has a request for Yuuri





	1. Chapter 1

They’re lying tangled up in each other’s arms, breathing heavily and coming down from their post-orgasm high.

 _This is heaven,_ Yuuri thinks, and presses himself into Viktor’s embrace. Burying his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck, he breathes in and clings to his boyfriend. For a while, they simply lay there, needing nothing but the other’s touch. Viktor pulls the sheets up and over their now shivering forms before curling up to face Yuuri.

“You’re so beautiful, _dorogoy_ ,” he whispers, and Yuuri blushes.

“Stop…” he says, still embarrassed even now.

“Why? It’s true. You’re beautiful, and you’re _mine,”_ Viktor says with a smirk.

This possessive side of Viktor makes Yuuri shiver. _Yes, I’m yours… All yours._

It’s not until Viktor laughs softly that he realizes he’s said it out loud.

“I—I mean—“

“You mean what? Are you embarrassed?” Yuuri nods.

“Don’t be. You don’t have to be ashamed around me,” Viktor says before placing a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“I like being yours,” Yuuri admits, barely audible.

“You’ll always be mine, _solnyshko_.” Viktor then turns around (because he likes being the little spoon, although he’ll never admit it) and feels Yuuri’s arms wrap around his waist.

The silence envelops them again, but it’s a comfortable kind of silence. Before he falls asleep, Viktor hears Yuuri whisper, “You’re mine too.”

 

 

It’s the next day after their practice, after they’ve made it back home, that Viktor decides to ask.

“Yuuri,” he asks as they cuddle on the couch, under several layers of blankets and hair still wet from their shower.

“Mm?” Yuuri answers, looking up to see Viktor’s slightly nervous expression.

“Do you remember last night, when you said you liked being mine?”

Yuuri nods, then says “Yes. Why?”

“I want to try something new. Yuuri, are you familiar with BDSM?”

The following silence is unbearable.

“You mean, l-like, sex dungeons, and whips and chains, and that sort of thing?” Yuuri asks, voice sounding as nervous as Viktor feels.

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t _have_ to be that. It can be much tamer. Yuuri, I want you to be completely mine. I want to dominate you, and I want you to want it. I want to own you, if you’ll let me.” Viktor looks away. He is not shy, not at all. But he _is_ scared of losing Yuuri, because this is something he needs, but he needs him too.

“Um, I don’t know, Viktor. I mean, I would try it… I’d try anything for you,” he adds softly. He’s nervous. _What if hate it? This doesn’t sound fun._

“Yuuri, look at me.” He does. “I won’t ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We can start out very slow, and if you don’t like it, we never have to do this again.”

The look in Viktor’s eyes is so hopeful that Yuuri can’t say no.

 

 

“Is this okay? Too tight?” Viktor refers to the silk ties binding Yuuri’s wrists behind his back. He’s completely naked, and on his request, Viktor is wearing his suit, forgoing the jacket with his shirt sleeves rolled up and tie loosened.

“Y-yes. It feels alright, I mean.” His hands won’t budge, though.

“Good. Do you remember your safewords?” Because that’s the most important thing, Viktor had told Yuuri when he explained in (excruciating, embarrassing) detail what he wanted ( _needed_ ).

“Yellow for slow down, and red for stop.” Yuuri swallows nervously. He’s scared he won’t like it, but more importantly, he’s scared that he’ll disappoint Viktor.

“Very good. Remember, don’t be afraid to use them.” Yuuri nods. “Are you ready to start?” Another nod.

Viktor smirks before assuming his dominant role.

“Alright, Yuuri. On your knees, ass up.”

Quick to obey, Yuuri struggles to assume the position with his hands tied. His face presses into the sheets as he presents his bare ass.

 “Good. Now, do you know why you’re here?” Viktor practically purrs.

“T-to, to please you, Sir,” Yuuri stammers out. How can he be so turned on when they haven’t really done anything? _God, his voice…that accent… It’s so hot when he’s so dominating…_

“That’s exactly right,” Viktor says before landing the first hit.

“ _Hah!”_ Yuuri jolts at the slap, not as hard on his ass as expects. “Ah!” Another hit, this time on the other cheek. Yuuri whimpers, utterly confused. He had expected pure pain, to suffer through to please Viktor, but he finds he’s _enjoying_ this.

“O-oh, _fuck!_ ” He doesn’t expect to find any pleasure in the sting, but here he is, cock leaking after three hits.

“Is my solnyshko enjoying this?”

“Y-yes…” Viktor hits a little harder this time. “ _AH!_ ”

“Yes, what?”

It’s a few seconds before Yuuri remembers. “Yes, Sir,” he moans, already anticipating the next hit.

_Slap._

“Good boy.” Yuuri’s heart swells at the praise. Viktor continues spanking him like this, drinking in Yuuri’s moans and whimpers. Soon his ass is a beautiful shade of red, his thighs are trembling and his breaths are quick and panting. Viktor gives him a final hit, drinks in Yuuri’s strangled cry of pleasure.

“How are you holding up?” Viktor briefly breaks character. Yuuri seems to be enjoying this, but there is no such thing as too careful.

“G-good. Really good, actually.”

_Slap!_

Viktor doesn’t have to ask this time. “Sir! I’m doing good, Sir!” A hand fists in his hair and Viktor yanks him up onto his knees.

“Ah!” Yuuri hisses at the sting where Viktor had pulled.

“Now, I want you to move to the floor and get on your knees.”

Yuuri scrambles off the silk sheets and onto the carpet. It’s a little difficult with his hands tied, but his excitement overcomes that.

“Good boy,” Viktor praises, running a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “You’re doing a good job so far.”

“T-thank you Sir,” Yuuri says. He trembles with want, anticipating Viktor’s next order, although he has a pretty good guess.

“Open your mouth.” Viktor unzips his pants as Yuuri does so. He shifts on his knees, eager to taste his coach’s cock.

Viktor puts a hand on the back of Yuuri’s head and guides him to his cock, before shoving him down.

“Mmmff!” Yuuri whines. He desperately tries to relax his throat. His nose is pressed into the soft silver curls at the base.

“Shhh…” Viktor strokes his hair. His hand on the back of Yuuri’s head lets up, and Yuuri begins to suck. He begins slowly, almost teasing, before settling into a fast-paced rhythm.

“Oh, fuck!” This is something they’ve done before. Viktor had been surprised to discover Yuuri’s enthusiasm for giving blowjobs, but he didn’t complain. His hits snap forward, choking his submissive. His hands tangle up in Yuuri’s hair and he picks up the pace.

Yuuri begins to slurp and moan lewdly around Viktor’s dick. Viktor is fucking his face now, and his own cock is painfully hard.

“ _Y-yebat_!” Viktor moans. “O-oh, _bozhe moy_ …” His cock twitches in Yuuri’s throat.

“Stop.” Yuuri looks up, confused, but he obeys.

“Keep your mouth open.” Viktor begins to stroke himself, and Yuuri closes his eyes in time for Viktor to cum on his face.

Viktor looks down to find Yuuri panting, cheeks flushed and covered in cum. More importantly, he notices Yuur’s leaking erection. Smiling, he says, “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Yuuri doesn’t know how to respond. Viktor laughs at his confusion. “Yes, you do. Stand up.” He helps Yuuri to his feet before untying his hands. There are marks from the ties, but his wrists haven’t been rubbed raw. Viktor guides Yuuri to the bed once more and pushes him onto his back.

“Don’t cum until I say so.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Viktor begins to tease Yuuri with barely there touches. He gently strokes his thighs, movements so slow it’s almost painful. Yuuri’s breath hitches and he lets out a whine when Viktor’s fingers stop short of his cock.

“Beg.”

“P-please. Please, touch me Sir,” Yuuri whimpers, gently bucking into Viktor’s touch. “Please, I n-need you!” His hips shoot off the bed when Viktor takes hold of his cock.

“Please, please, _Sir_!” Viktor starts to jerk him off. He revels in his submissive’s gasps and moans. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of anything to stop himself from cumming. His thighs tremble and his cock twitches.

“S-sir, please, I’m going to—“ Viktor’s hand stops immediately.

“ _Nyet_.”

“F-fuck, _please,_ p-please let me cum, Sir!” Yuuri begs. Viktor begins stroking him again, the touch impossibly light. His cock is an angry shade of red, with precum leaking out over Viktor’s hand.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks. Yuuri can only moan in response.

“ _Yuuri._ Who do you belong to?”

“P-please…”

“Answer me!” The touches stop completely.

“You! I belong to you! Oh, fuck, V-Viktor, I’m yours, all yours…”

Viktor smiles and begins to stoke him again. He’d forgotten to call him Sir, but Viktor is forgiving.

“Good boy. You can cum.”

Yuuri all but screams as he explodes into Viktor’s hand and onto his own stomach. His whole body shakes, and he can’t think about anything but the sheer pleasure.

“F-fuck, Viktor, Viktor, oh _fuck_ …” It’s a while before his breathing returns to normal. Through hazy eyes, Yuuri sees Viktor hovering above him.

“Yuuri? You okay?”

“Y-yes,” he answers, thoroughly exhausted. “God, Viktor. I wasn’t expecting to feel any of that.”

Viktor smiles in relief. “You were so good. You _are_ so good, _solnyshka._ ” He helps Yuuri sit up and lean against the pillows. Taking a towel from the bedside table, he wipes the cum off Yuuri’s face and stomach.

“Here.” Viktor pushes a water bottle into Yuuri’s hand. While Yuuri drinks, Viktor strips and joins him in their bed. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and says, “I was worried I was too difficult on you. Was there anything you didn’t like?”

Yuuri sets the water bottle down and curls into Viktor’s embrace.

“No, not really. I’m really surprised I liked it as much as I did. I wouldn’t mind doing this again, actually.” Yuuri smiles up at Viktor.

“Good, because I have a lot more planned for you.” Viktor clicks off the light and doesn’t see Yuuri’s blush, but he _does_ feel his shiver of excitement.

He wraps Yuuri in his arms and whispers words of praise in English and Russian until he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink negotiation, sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a kink negotiation, which was really hard. So here's this thing. Turning this into a multi-chapter because why not.

_“Yuuri. I didn’t want to scare you away when we first…negotiated. But now that we know that you want to continue with this, we need to discuss more thoroughly what you’re comfortable with trying.”_

Yuuri remembers Viktor’s voice as he opens his laptop.

_“I want you to do some research. Find out what kinks you want to try, and make a list of anything you don’t want to do.”_

He blushes as he types “BDSM” into the search bar.

_“I’ll have a list for you, too. This way I know you won’t say you’re comfortable with something just because I brought it up first.”_

Yuuri’s eyes widen as he reads some of the acts listed. But as he scrolls further, he finds himself getting hard, lost in his fantasies.

He begins to make a mental list.

 

 

After dinner, Yuuri sits on the couch next to Viktor and fidgets nervously.

Viktor looks at him with the biggest smirk on his face.

“So, think of anything?”

Yuuri looks away, feels his cheeks heating up. _That look! He knows how embarrassed I get about this sort of thing…_

“Y-yeah… Should I start with what I wanted to try or discussing our limits?”

“Let’s start with the fun stuff!” Yuuri laughs at Viktor’s almost child-like excitement.

_How can he be so… laid-back about this kind of thing?!_

There’s no other way, so Yuuri takes a deep breath and spits it all out, sentences running together a little bit.

“Ok. Well. I really liked what we did that first time, so more of that. I loved the dirty talk, too, but no name-calling. And maybe bring in some toys next time. A-and I was reading, and I think I definitely have a praise kink. Um, and I want to… just let go of control in general. Not have to worry. Let you own me. Just…”

“Just give it all up?”

Yuuri’s voice is small, shy. “Yeah.”

“I understand. And I’m down to try all of that with you.” Viktor places a kiss to the crown of his head. “Now, I need to know you limits. What are you uncomfortable with?”

“Nothing in public. Um, no knives or anything that breaks the skin, and nothing to do with any sort of… um… bodily fluids. I—I feel like, I want to be open to trying new stuff, and I don’t know much about this kind of thing, so, just nothing too extreme, and before we do a scene, just check in with me, okay? I don’t want to limit us.”

“Yura, _dorogoy_ , I will never do anything to purposely make you uncomfortable or hurt you beyond your limits. This is as much about your pleasure as it is about mine, even if you’re the one submitting. I promise, you will never feel anything but loved and cared for with me. Now, for my list!

“The things I want to do to you, Yuuri, are endless.”

Yuuri squirms in his place on the couch; Viktor’s accent and the way his tone hardens go straight to his crotch.

“But more importantly, no matter what it is we’re doing, I want to own you, and take care of you, to help you let go.” He places another quick kiss to Yuuri’s hair.

“Now, as for limits. The one thing I would have to add to your list is that I’m not comfortable roleplaying a non-consensual scenario. I couldn’t bear to see you like that, even if it was pretend. Is that alright?”

“Vik—Vitya, are you really expecting me to say no? I would never—I would never make you do something for me. Especially if makes you so uncomfortable.” He leans up to kiss Viktor’s cheek. “We both take care of each other, right?”

Viktor smiles down at the beauty clinging to him. “Of course, solnishko. One last thing. I _am_ a sadist, and I need you to promise that you’ll use your safeword if I’m hurting you beyond what you can take. Not that I don’t trust you, but I know you, and I worry that you might push yourself into doing something you don’t want because _I_ like it.”

“Of course, Viktor. I promise.” Yuuri smiles, presses himself into Viktor’s embrace.

His erection pushes against Viktor’s thigh. He freezes, embarrassed and flustered, the dynamic between them changing abruptly.

“So just talking about this gets you excited, hm?” Viktor’s teasing expression from earlier becomes downright predatory. “How would you feel about taking this to the bedroom, _solnyshko?_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally them going through a list of kinks which got repetitive pretty quick. I'm not really satisfied with this but I needed to get it up (pun not intended) so I could write more, kinkier chapters and develop this side of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing BDSM (or any smut...) so I'm kind of nervous about this haha
> 
> Translations:  
> Solnyshko: Little sun  
> Dorogoy: Darling/sweetheart/etc (literally means "expensive")  
> Yebat: Fuck  
> Oh Bozhe moy: Oh my god


End file.
